


One of Us

by UngusTheBungus



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, Dubious Consent, F/M, Flirting, Hotels, Jealousy, Kissing, Lemon, Mildly Dubious Consent, Muscles, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Behavior, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 00:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UngusTheBungus/pseuds/UngusTheBungus
Summary: You're a part of the Phantom Troupe. You guys stole a ton of stuff and decided to celebrate. You get a little too drunk. What will happen???(Note: this is a story I've already made a while ago. I'm trying to separate my works to make them more easily accessible and just to keep them more organized rather than be part of a huge collection)





	1. Party Party Party

It was starting to get a little dark as you returned to the Phantom Troupe’s lair. You had just gotten back from stealing some stupid pot that Chrollo wanted for some reason. Maybe it held some value that you couldn’t see at the moment. Or maybe your leader is just a weird guy. He’s always interested in the most bizarre things and it always baffles you. The way he moves it around in his hands, like a child discovering something new about the world, made him look...kinda cute. You scoffed and shook your head at the idea. He was your boss and you were just an underling. There wasn’t anything between you two. As a matter of fact, he barely acknowledged your presence besides occasionally asking you to fetch him another item. 

As you walked into the hideout, you saw that everyone was already here. Wow I’m super slow, you thought and let out a sigh as you walked towards them. Hisoka smirked at you as you approached Chrollo and placed the dull-looking pot in front of him. 

“Here you go, boss.” You said and looked up at him with a smile. His grey eyes continued to watch you as you walked away and stood by Shizuku, waiting for a response of some kind. 

“Great job, everyone.” Chrollo said as Shalnark brought over a box of something. You leaned over and saw that it was a box of beer. Looks like there was going to be a celebration of some sort. You didn’t even like beer anyway, so you probably weren’t going to drink. 

“Oh yeah, ___!” Shalnark yelled and disturbed you from your train of thought. “You said you didn’t like beer, so I also stole some fruity junk for you!” You tilted your head as he happily brought over a box. You looked at the label and it appeared to be some weird blue raspberry flavored vodka. Time to get crunky funky, you thought. 

“Are you sure you can drink all of that?” Hisoka asked, smirk still plastered on his face. You frowned and grabbed a flask of the vodka. 

“Is that a challenge, clown man?” You responded as you opened the cap and downed the flask. You quivered and gagged a little due to the poor quality of the vodka. Hisoka snickered at the sight of you coughing and sticking your tongue out in disgust. Tonight was going to be something, all right.

\- - -  
You don’t even remember how much you drank. Was it 2 or 3 flasks? Who knows? All you know is that now you’re super drunk and groping Shalnark’s muscles. 

“Shal, your muscles are soooo big~” You purred and ran your finger along his bicep. He laughed uncomfortably and tried to take a flask from your hand. Unfortunately, you were being stubborn and holding onto the flask tightly.

“Uhh I think you’ve had way too much to drink.” He told you and attempted once again to take the flask away but with no luck. 

“Thanks sooooo much for getting me this by the way. You’re soooo nice.” You said and wrapped your arms around his torso. You could see a faint flush on his cheeks. Before you could say anything else, you saw Hisoka walking up to you with that same dumbass grin. You let go of Shalnark and he walked quickly to join Feitan and Shizuku.

“It looks like you’ve lost our little game♣” He hummed and put his muscular arm around your shoulders. “So what’s my prize?” Damn it. You forgot all about that stupid challenge you created when you were sober. You wished you could have finished all of these flasks, but what the hell were you thinking? There were 12 flasks in that box alone and you were such a lightweight. 

“Uhhh…I could treat ya to dinner?” You asked, waiting for his response. Hisoka shook his head, moving his hands from your shoulders to your hips. You shivered at the sudden movement and tried to leave, but his hands gripped your hips harder.

“What if I want more♥” He responded and before you could protest, he started kissing your neck. You let out a moan and he chuckled, lightly tracing circles around your hips. 

“Hisoka, s-stop!” You tried to tell him sternly, but it came out as a giggle. You tried to look around for someone to help pry him off of your body. However, no one appeared to be in the base anymore. What the hell? They were here just a second ago. Even the boss appears to have gone somewhere else. This was a problem. 

“Why should I? You taste so delicious~” He purred and bit down on your sensitive neck, drawing out another moan from your mouth. You had to admit that his mouth felt really good, but you shouldn’t be doing this right now. Another part of you wants him to continue and see where this goes. Was that you or the alcohol talking, though? 

Your phone vibrating jolted you out of your thoughts. You looked at the caller ID and saw that it was an unknown number. You didn’t know whether to answer it or not, because it could be a scammer or someone important. You decided the latter and pushed Hisoka away. 

“Someone’s callin’. Could ya wait outside?” You asked him and gave a little wink. He got the hint and walked outside of the base. Perfect. You opened your phone and pressed it up to your face.

“Hel-?” Before you could finish speaking, the caller interrupted you.

“___, it’s imperative that you come to Hotel Beitacle immediately.” Chrollo started to say and then continued to explain, “There happened to be a hidden auction I didn’t know about until Shalnark mentioned it to me tonight. Everyone’s already here except for you.” You took a deep breath and rubbed the bridge of your nose. You haven’t sobered up at all and you’re too drunk to walk all the way to the goddamn hotel. However, you didn’t want to go against the boss’s wishes, so you sucked it up.

“Right away, boss!” You practically shouted into the phone. Whoopsies. You rubbed the back of your head and asked if he needed Hisoka to come along with you.

“Don’t bother.” He told you and hung up the phone. You sighed and walked around the base, until you found your “secret exit” you usually use to avoid people. Then, you slid through the opening and ran towards where the hotel was located. 

Wait. He didn’t even tell you what room they were staying at! You looked at your phone and saw an unread message. You clicked on it and it read “506”. You turned off your phone and laughed. He must be some kind of mind reader. 

\- - -  
Luckily, the walk to the hotel was uneventful besides you stumbling around and accidentally bumping into people. You yelled your apologies to the people walking past and in return, they called you a ‘dumbass’. Why are people so rude at this time of night? 

You drunkenly walked into the hotel’s lobby and bumped into the counter. You apologized to it and looked at the man staring at you. He had a confused look on his face, probably because you just apologized to an inanimate object. You smiled and walked into the elevator, pressing 6 and 4 before pressing the correct number, “5”. 

You finally got off on the fifth floor and stumbled towards the room where the others were staying. You wondered what treasures they were going to be stealing this time. What tricks they had up their sleeves. If the boss was going to be wearing his hair down. You gulped. He looked so attractive with his hair down and his big grey eyes glistening in the light. 

You reached room 506 and knocked on the door. You waited for a little bit, but no one opened the door. You knocked once more, but there still wasn’t a response. You started to get impatient and pounded on the door. Someone from one of the other rooms poked their head out of the doorway and asked you to be quiet. You just decided to jiggle the knob and noticed that the door was unlocked. You pushed open the door and saw that there wasn’t anyone in the main room. However, you heard the shower running in the background. Were you even in the right room? You swore you entered the room the boss sent to you by text.

You decided that you probably had the wrong room and turned to walk out. However, as you took one step, you heard the shower turn off and the mystery person most likely stepping out of the shower. Shit. You tried to maneuver your way to the door, but the mystery person already opened the bathroom door.

“I am soooo sooo sorry. I didn’t mean to-I was-I entered the wrong room!” You tried to explain to the mystery person. They stepped out into the main room and you almost dropped your jaw.

“Perfect timing.” They responded.


	2. Let's Have a Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrollo calls you in the hotel room for a nice chat.
> 
> Warning: A teensy bit of dub-con (Reader is still horny for Chrollo but is still unsure of the situation)
> 
> The next time I update this, it will be smut so beware!

You were drunk, but you felt a shred of embarrassment in this particular situation. You pressed a hand to your flushed face and looked away from the person. Hopefully, they’ll turn around and walk right back into the bathroom. You looked back at them and realized that they weren’t going to move any time soon. 

Here was your leader in just a bath towel with his hair slicked back. Here you were ogling his pale muscles like a horny bitch. 

“Boss! I am soo fucking sorry for waltzin’ in here and...you....” You stammered as your eyes trailed back to the water droplets traveling down his body. Even when he just got out of the shower, he was still handsome as hell.

“It’s alright. Remember that I was the one who called you here.” Chrollo replied with a flat expression. You honestly never knew what the hell he was thinking. Come to think of it, where the heck were the others?

“Didn’t ya say that there was an auction happenin’?” You asked and he nodded. You were such an idiot. You probably took too long and they left without you. Did the boss stay behind to scold you or worse, kick you out of the group? No, you didn’t want that at all. These people were the only family you had. No matter what, you had to stay with them. 

“God, I am such a moron.” You slapped your forehead and pouted. “I am really, really sorry, Boss. I probably fucked up your plans completely and…” You continued, but Chrollo raised one of his pale hands. 

“The others have already left.” He stated and before you could speak again, he continued, “I think that we need to have a talk.” Oh no. He was really going to kick you out. Your eyes watered up and you clenched your fist. 

“Puh-please don’t do this, Chrollo.” You whimpered, wiping stray tears from your eyes. Chrollo remained silent while you sniveled like a child. “I realize that I’m not the most useful, but I can do better! Please let me prove myself!” His big, grey eyes stared into yours and he smiled.

“Why are you so tense? Relax and have a seat.” He said and gestured towards the open seat positioned near the open window. You sighed and reluctantly walked to the wooden chair, glancing over at the two glasses filled with red wine sitting on the dresser. Why was that out? You shrugged and plopped down on the chair, waiting for your boss to join you. He grabbed the two glasses and handed one over to you. 

“I r-really shouldn’t” You laughed and tried to push it away. He didn’t move his hand away and you grabbed the glass out of his hand. Eh, you’re not that drunk. You could stand a glass or two of wine. You pressed the glass up to your lips and took a sip. Chrollo leaned against the table and looked down at you, occasionally drinking from his glass. You gazed at the towel and he finally spoke up.

“I saw you brazenly flirting with Hisoka. I also noticed that you were touching Shalnark’s muscles quite a lot.” He frowned and stared out the window. You looked down in shame and your lips trembled. This is why the others left without you. Your professionalism was in question with good reason and most likely, this was the last straw for the boss. 

“I’m so sorry, Chrollo. Please don’t kick me out of the group!” You pleaded and his frown disappeared. “I got a lil’ drunk and I still kinda am, but I shouldn’t have done that. It was super bad of me and I accept any punishment.” When you didn’t get an immediate response, your eyes watered once more and you stood up to leave. You were just about to put your wine glass down on the table, but Chrollo placed his hand on top of yours. 

“Although your behavior tonight was rather indecent, I won’t force you to leave the group.” You sighed at his words and he continued to explain, “Your abilities are too important to us.” You blushed and gulped down the rest of the wine in your glass. You reached for the bottle of wine, but Chrollo grabbed it and poured more wine for you. 

“Thanks, boss.” You smiled and sat back in your chair. Chrollo stared at you and smirked, downing a glass of wine before pouring another glass for himself. His pale skin glistened in the moonlight and you bit your lip. God, he was so perfect. 

Although there isn’t much alcohol volume in wine, you got to the point where you were barely able to stand up and you had less of a filter now. 

“So why books? Are you some kinda nerd?” You giggled. He wasn’t nearly as drunk as you, but the alcohol loosened him up a little.

“I just really like reading. Is there a problem with that?” He asked defensively. You felt a twinge of guilt for possibly offending him and got up from your chair. 

“Actually, I think it’s really hot.” You muttered and immediately placed your hands over your mouth. What the hell were you thinking?! Even though he didn’t kick you out of the Phantom Troupe, he most likely would after that stupid comment! He chuckled and brushed his fingers through his hair, making his hair more messy. 

“That’s meaningless coming from a whore.” He spat out, shocking you. You thought it must be from the alcohol, but his words still stung. You did flirt with Hisoka and Shalnark, but it was harmless. It wasn’t like you slept with them!

“Are you still hung up on that stupid ass flirting?! I was drunk, okay? It wasn’t like I gave them a god damn blowjob!” You ranted. Chrollo clearly wasn’t amused, because he frowned and crossed his arms, similar to what a toddler would do when they couldn’t get a particular toy at a store. 

“You might as well have given the way you gazed at their muscles!” He raised his voice and pushed you against the wall. “Maybe I wanted a little attention for once.” You tried to push him off, but he wouldn’t budge.

“Chrollo, you’re bein’ such an ass right now. Let me go.” You warned, but he still trapped you with his arms. Instead of letting you go, he forcefully grabbed your face and pressed his lips against your neck. You moaned and pressed your entire body against his.

Suddenly, he picked you up and threw you onto the giant bed covered with blue-striped blankets. He rustled his hair more until his hair partially covered the purple cross on his forehead. You tilted your head in confusion and your eyes trailed down his body to the erection covered by the towel. 

“I’m the one with the authority to give orders, not you.” He said bluntly. His hands traveled down the curves of your body until he pinched your ass, making you gasp. “First order of business, you’re going to get down on your knees and suck me off.”


	3. What Do You Want? Some Dick? NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're with Chrollo in the hotel room and he's muchos hornos. WARNING: NSFW AND DUB-CON (at first)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is a reference to this video btw: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fivgHlOCR50

You honestly didn’t know how to feel about this whole situation. On one hand, you’re completely drunk and willing to give your boss a blowjob. He’s very attractive to you and him being half naked with a towel wrapped around his lower half doesn’t help his situation very much. On the other hand, he is still your boss and you both could regret this in the morning. Maybe he’d even fire you for going along with this while he was drunk. 

You decided not to listen to your thoughts and instead listened to your boss, tugging down the towel that covered his erection. You looked up at him with your doe eyes, but he pressed the head of his cock against your wet lips. Finally, you allowed him to slide past your lips and into your mouth, eliciting a rather loud moan from him. Usually, your boss was a very quiet man, but this was different. He was inebriated and didn’t have a filter, moaning every time he pressed further into your mouth and down your throat. 

When he pressed further down your throat, you moaned loudly and the vibration made him groan louder. He fucked your mouth faster and felt his thick cock invade your throat. You heard his moans increase in volume and thought he was going to finish in your mouth. However, just before he was about to come, he pulled himself out of you. 

“I saw the way you looked at Hisoka and Shalnark.” he muttered and rubbed his cock with one of his hands while the other pinched one of your nipples under your shirt. You bit your lip and looked into those grey eyes that you loved so much, “How do you think that makes me feel?”

“I-I” You stuttered. He pressed himself against you and roughly tugged your black pants down your legs. All that stood in the way between your pussy and his cock was your dark grey boy shorts. “Chrollo, you don’t really wanna do this right now, do you?”

He let out a soft chuckle and pressed his dick against your clit harshly, making you gasp loudly. You bit your lip in embarrassment and glanced up at your boss, who had on the cockiest smile imaginable. He thought he was such hot shit. You rolled your eyes and before you could say something snarky, he pressed his lips against your neck and bit hard. You yelped and tried to pry him off of you, but he wouldn’t budge. Then, he sucked on the same spot and you sighed blissfully. 

“You roll your eyes like you’re not enjoying this.” He growled in your ear and reached into your boyshorts to stroke the wetness between your legs. He looked directly into your eyes and smirked once again, pressing one of his fingers into you. He then started to pick up the pace and added another finger into your pussy. Although you were panting like a bitch in heat, you just wanted his cock inside of you. No more playing this stupid game of “Do you want to fuck your Boss or not?”. You clearly wanted him. It was evident when he rubbed his thumb against your clit and you responded by pulling him into a deep kiss. You rustled his hair with your fingers and he abandoned the kiss to roll his tongue around one of your nipples.

You were such an idiot. You were always dreaming about this moment and when it started, you acted like you never wished for this to happen. Such a liar. You just hoped that he wouldn’t regret it when he sobered up. As you thought about it longer, he was probably acting like this because of the liquor. Once he’s sober, he’ll just leave you and act like nothing ever happened. After all, you were just an underling. 

You were so lost in your thoughts that you were shocked when Chrollo pushed himself into you. You wrapped your arms around him and closed your eyes. At least you could enjoy this moment that probably won’t ever happen again. Chrollo’s pace became rougher and he hit that one spot in you that made you scream with delight. 

“Chrollo…” you moaned and moved your hands from his back to brush his hair from his forehead. You opened your eyes and saw those beautiful eyes staring back at you. His pale skin was looking a bit flushed and he was letting out groans every time he thrust into you. 

“Say my name again.” He ordered and you obliged, calling out his name again. As a reward, he reached down and rubbed your clit while he continued to thrust against that one spot. Oh god, if he kept hitting that spot, you were surely going to come for your boss. 

“Chrollo…..gunna...cum” You let out between breaths, which made him laugh.

“I’m fucking you so hard that you can’t even form a complete sentence.” He pressed a loving kiss to your forehead and you thought he was going to slow down. However, he suddenly sped up at an almost demonic pace that had you digging your nails into his back. “Come for your boss.”

With just a few more thrusts, you moaned his name once more and came, your pussy tightening around his cock. He groaned in response and kept up his crazy pace. 

“Neither Hisoka nor Shal would’ve made you come the way I just did. You’re mine and mine only.” He murmured and you pressed your lips to his to silence his moans. His moans got louder and louder until he grunted and came inside of you.

Afterwards, he collapsed next to you on the soft hotel bed and closed his eyes. You hummed and buried your face into his chest. He sighed and put his arms around you, brushing strands of hair out of your face.

“Chrollo, can I ask you a question?” You looked over and he didn’t respond. He wasn’t already asleep, was he? You sighed and closed your eyes, thinking that this was a huge mistake after all.


	4. Clown Drama NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW WARNING! Hisoka saw Chrollo giving you the hanky panky and decides to cause some drama. This is either the second to last or last chapter of "One of Us", because idk if I'm gonna write more yet.

It turns out that you weren’t as sneaky as you thought. While you were drunk and pushing through people to get to your destination, someone was following you. They followed you through the main area of Hotel Beitacle and saw which floor you got off due to the number being displayed right above the main elevators. They then quickly took another elevator and pressed the button to the 5th floor. Once at the 5th floor, they exited the elevator and saw that you were still drunkenly stumbling to a hotel room. They waited until you knocked on the door and pushed it open, not closing it entirely behind you. They walked towards the room and took a peek through the crack of the door. It would have been okay if they just saw you drunkenly ramble to your boss about stupid topics. However, they saw everything, including you giving your boss a blowjob and letting him fuck your brains out. 

They smiled and walked away from the room, pulling out a random card from their shirt. Five of clubs. This should be very interesting, they thought as they walked into the elevator. 

\----------------------------------------------------  
You woke up and rubbed the gunk out of the corners of your eyes. Were you in a hotel room? You didn’t remember much from last night, but you felt the soreness of your whole body as you sat up. You looked down and saw that you were only in your boyshorts, your black pants bunched up at the end of the bed. What the hell happened?! You jumped up and grabbed your phone, preparing to call the troupe. However, you pressed the message button and froze. 

Your boss called you to a hotel for the purpose of stealing treasures. Right! Your memory became a little blurry after opening the hotel door. You stood up and got dressed immediately, searching for anything that might help jog your memory. You peered over at the nightstand beside the bed and written on a post-it was a note. You quickly grabbed the paper and read the scribbles.

“___,

We were successful with the heist last night and managed to grab everything I wanted from the auction. Come to the hideout immediately. 

-Chrollo”

You sighed and stuffed the post-it note into your pocket. It looks like nothing really happened, did it? You probably said something super stupid to him, tugged your pants off and passed out on the bed. You were pretty drunk, so it was possible for you to make that many mistakes all in one night. Welp, at least you had some fun while it lasted. 

\---------------------------------------------------  
As you walked into the hideout, you noticed that all eyes were on you. Feitan glared at you when you walked past him and muttered something to himself. Who pissed in his cheerios? You felt your head throb from a current hangover and you walked towards your boss until you were right in front of him.

“Now that everyone’s here, I want to talk about our next course of action.” He said and looked straight at you. It looked like he was about to say something else, but someone else interrupted him. 

“Is that course of action involving getting into another woman’s pants?” Hisoka asked and pressed one of his cards to his lips. God, you hated that grin plastered on his face, but you couldn’t ignore his words. Did Chrollo actually sleep with someone? You frowned and avoided eye contact with your boss, trying to hide your jealousy.

Your boss didn’t say anything and kept his gaze at the ground below him. The others proceeded to glare at Hisoka even though your boss wasn’t denying the allegation. On one hand, you wanted the clown man to shut the hell up. Why was it his business to know who Chrollo slept with? On the other hand, you wanted to know who this skank was, so you could confront her face to face. Who the hell does she think she is sleeping with YOUR man? Well, technically he isn’t your man, but does that really matter?

“Why does that matter?” Shalnark finally spoke up and kept his gaze on Hisoka. “We’re thieves. We should be focused more on our next target rather than our boss’s sex life.” The others agreed with Shalnark’s words while Chrollo remained silent. Hisoka kept his stupid grin and played with a deck of cards, peering over at you.

“It usually wouldn’t matter to me, but it was someone from our group ♥” He stopped shuffling his cards and continued to stare at you. To be honest, you were starting to get creeped out a bit. “That sounds a bit unprofessional, hmm?”

Someone from your group that’s also a woman? That leaves you, Pakunoda, Machi, and Shizuku. Pakunoda and Machi are usually around Chrollo a lot, so that’s possible. However, Shizuku could be Chrollo’s type. You thought about yesterday and tried to shake it out of your mind. It isn’t possible that you slept with the boss. He would never sleep with someone like you. 

“The best part? I know who it is ♥” Hisoka snickered and wouldn’t stop glancing at you. You had a bad feeling in the pit of your stomach that wouldn’t subside. Some of the members of the Phantom Troupe had gotten sick of listening to Hisoka, so they left to either guard the outside of the hideout or who knows what. The only ones remaining were you, Chrollo, Hisoka, Shalnark, Pakunoda, Shizuku, and Feitan. “From what I saw, she had plenty of fun. Isn’t that right, ___?” You froze when you heard your name.

Chrollo briefly looked up to meet your gaze and your face immediately turned red. The others just stared at you in disbelief as you buried your face in your hands. This can’t be happening. If this continued, you were going to die of embarrassment. 

“You fuck boss? That strange. You not boss’s type. ” Feitan murmured and snickered to himself. Honestly, he was right. You weren’t the boss’s type at all. He probably preferred a more quiet and obedient girl. You remembered that both you and Chrollo drank some of that wine. The alcohol affected both of you and impaired your judgment. Without the alcohol, none of this would have happened. You were nothing more than a boss and his underling. 

“___, is that true?” Shalnark asked. You tried to speak, but nothing would come out of your mouth. You felt tears streaming down your face and you began to snivel like a baby.

“I...I...Excuse me for a sec.” You whimpered and shoved past the others to enter a room filled with books. This was probably where Chrollo spent some of his time and that made you cry more. Why were you so stupid? You were so busy bawling that you didn’t hear someone enter the room. It wasn’t until they placed their arms around your waist that you jumped and tried to wriggle out of their grasp. When they felt your resistance, they pressed a card against your neck.

“Dammit, Hisoka. What the hell do you want?” You whined and heard him chuckle from behind you. Did he like it when you were helpless or something? “Let me go! Phantom Troupe members aren’t supposed to fight, remember?”

“I don’t follow those rules. Besides, you look so appetizing right now ♥” He whispered and his breath made you shiver. “I saw the way Chrollo touched you.” 

“Okay? And?” You pouted. He pressed his lips against your neck and you made a slight gasp. 

“I can make you feel more pleasure ♥” He proceeded to suck on your neck, eliciting a moan from your mouth. You can’t believe that you’re moaning for this goddamn clown. 

You heard a noise behind you and managed to tilt your head just right to see Chrollo staring at both of you. Hisoka dropped the card that was pressed against your neck but didn’t stop sucking on your neck. 

“Hisoka, could you leave ___ and I alone for a moment?” He asked and began to organize some of his books that were stacked in a corner. Hisoka didn’t budge and you were wondering how this was all going to play out.

“And what if I don’t?” Hisoka questioned while he harshly bit down on your neck. You let out a yelp but purred when he began to suck on it again. 

“Hisoka, don’t make me ask you again.” Chrollo said sternly. You thought it was going to end in a feud between the two men. However, Hisoka reluctantly let go of you and walked towards the entrance of the room. 

“We’ll continue this later, my dear ♥” He blew a kiss in your direction and finally left the room.

Before you could get any words out, you felt Chrollo’s arms wrap around your torso from behind. You blushed and tried to turn around to face him, but his arms pressed tighter around your body. 

“Uh, boss?” You asked, waiting for a reply. Instead, he glanced at your neck and frowned. There were probably dark marks on one side of your neck. 

“It looks like you haven’t learned your lesson.” He muttered and stuck his hand into your shirt, twisting one of your nipples. This, in turn, caused you to screech in pain. "You know I don't like it when Hisoka touches you." 

Chrollo is jealous? You scoffed and this made Chrollo slap your ass in response, making you shriek. Suddenly, he pulled your black pants and boyshorts down in one swift motion and before you could protest, he pressed a finger into you. Honestly, would you even protest anymore given how good he makes you feel? 

“Chrollo” you bit your lip as he slid two fingers into you and began pumping slowly. He was clearly teasing you and you huffed in response, causing him to smirk. 

“You’re so wet right now. Is it for me or because of what Hisoka did earlier?” He asked and instead of waiting for a response, he thrust his fingers harder into your warmth. You bit your lip even harder and tasted blood on your tongue. 

“You” You sighed. Apparently, it wasn’t enough, because his fingers slowed to an agonizing pace once again. God, you hated how much this man teased you. 

“I don’t believe you.” He growled and pressed his erection against your ass. “You did end up letting him suck on your neck like some cheap whore after all.” He yanked his fingers out and you groaned, but then he pushed roughly into you, causing you to shudder. 

“C-Chrollo!” You moaned and attempted to reach down and touch your clit. However, Chrollo saw this and slapped your hand away, grabbing your ass and fucking you harder in response. 

“Naughty girls don’t get pleasure.” He tsked and slapped your ass again before burying his cock further into your pussy. Everytime you felt close to coming, he would slow his pace and watch you squirm under his grasp. What an asshole.

“P-please, boss!” You pleaded with him. He ignored your pleas and fucked you harder against the walls. Judging by his more frantic thrusts, he was closer to coming. 

“Chrollo, I’m sorry!” You cried and felt him not slowing down, so you continued, “I acted like a slut and I shouldn’t have. I’m only yours!” You thought he would consider your words and maybe reward you, but instead he pressed deeper into you until he came, letting out a groan. 

After waiting a few seconds, he took himself out of you and tucked himself back into his pants. You waited for him to pleasure you but he never did. You pouted and he turned your body around to meet his dark grey eyes. 

“You really thought I was going to give in and pleasure you because of an apology?” He laughed and when you didn’t response, he shook his head. “I wasn’t joking when I said that naughty girls don’t get rewards.”


End file.
